


The Last Straw

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: AU from Episode: s02e18 Dawg Day Afternoon, Aleс had enough, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Gen, Max Guevara Bashing, Mild Language, Nod towards Supernatural, Post-Episode: s02e17 Hello Goodbye, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Post Hello, Goodbye, goes AU at the beginning of Dawg Day Afternoon. Alec has enough of Max’s bullshit and decides to leave Seattle.





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Saw 2x17. Agh! Max is such a...! *Sigh* Well, you know. I already disliked her since I started watching the season 2, but Hello, Goodbye took my hate of Max to the new level. If Alec hadn't told her about teeth, she would have left him in jail for sure. I'm surprised Alec forgave her after she almost betrayed him. I decided to rewrite it, thus creating this fic as a way to let go of the feels after watching the episode. Hope you will like it, despite the bashing.

Alec was gathering his clothes in the duffel bag that was on the bed.

“Alec sure?” Joshua asked as he watched Alec packing his things.

This morning Max gave Alec fake birth certificate and passport so he could clear the charges against himself in murders that Ben committed. Alec did so, (police bought it), then returned to Joshua’s place and began to pack his clothes. He was leaving and told his fellow transgenic such.

“Yeah, Josh, I’m sure, “Alec replied, almost done. 

He decided to leave Seattle for good. After the confrontation in the jail, after Max thought he could murder someone in cold blood, after she thought he was at fault, even though he was   innocent, he had enough of Max’s bullshit a.k.a treatment of him.

Yeah, he had his faults while he was Manticore soldier, but he hoped she would see what he changed, but that didn’t happen. It seemed she blamed that happened in her life on him, saying she hated him, and yet, when she needed assistance in her missions who did she call? That’s right him.  During missions Max would tell him that kind of ass he was, ect. And don’t get him started on how she criticized everyone i.e. their kind, who didn’t live the way she did. 

In short, the list went on and on. But today, it would end. He tried to patient with her, but Alec had enough. The confrontation in the jail was the last straw. If he didn’t mention the detail about teeth, Max would have left him there for sure, later for Ames White to find, and goodbye Alec, hi death. 

Alec finished packing, zipped the bag, slung the strap of the bag over her shoulder, and turned to look at Joshua.

“Well, “he said, smile a bit sad as well as eyes. After all, he came to call Seattle home. “Time for me to go.”

Instead of answering, the first transgenic scooped Alec in a hug, lifting him slightly from the floor.

“Joshua will miss Alec,” Joshua told his friend.

“Me too, big fella, “Alec managed to say, despite the bone-crushing hug.

Joshua let him go and said goodbye, making Alec promise to keep in touch. Alec also said goodbye, promising to keep in touch, and left the house.

At least, someone will miss him when he leaves Seattle.

* * *

When Max and Original Cindy came to Jam Pony they saw what something strange going on.  Alec was standing at the counter, bag with him, filling out something. Normal looked teary-eyed, while Sketchy was sad.

“Hey, what’s with the mood?” OC asked as the girls approached Sketchy.

“Alec leaves Seattle,” he said, sad.

“He what?” Max asked a bit sharply. At the same time, Alec said goodbye to his former boss and colleagues and exited Jam Pony. Max followed after him.    

“Why are you leaving Seattle? “The brunette asked as she caught up with her fellow Transgenic, matching his pace.

“None of your business, Max,” Alec replied, not stopping, face neutral.

“Off to cause trouble somewhere else?” Max asked, venom in her voice. “Got tired of good old Seattle?”

Alec let out a sigh, trying not to snap at the younger woman. Max just doesn’t give up does she?

“No, just had of your treatment of me,” Alec said with a fake cheer and smile as the two of them reached his new car -  Chevy Impala, year 67, good  condition. Bought it today, and liked it immediately, even more than the convertible he had to abandon at the start of friendship with Max (if it could be called that) – and he opened the trunk, placed the bag here, and closed it once more. 

“What the hell are you talking about? “ Max furrowed her brows in confusion.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Alec said, turning from the car to look at her. “I’m always bad guy with you, even when I didn’t do anything. I endured it naively thinking, maybe you see I’m not that bad. But after you didn’t believe me I was innocent in murdering Timothy Ryan, I had enough.  If I hadn’t told you about the teeth, you would have left me in jail for White to find, wouldn’t you?” he asked a stunned Max. After she didn’t answer, he continued. “Anyway, after that, I decided to leave, besides you told me for a while to get lost, so that’s a good time to listen to your advice. Well, I gotta go. Adios,” Alec saluted Max in farewell,   and got into the Impala, started the engine, which purred to life, turned the music on, (Enter the Sandman by Metallica began to play), and drove away from Max, (who could only watch him leave in shock, still stunned by his answer.), singing to the song, smile on his face.

He was free. Free from Max’s treatment, free from the bad memories that Seattle held, free to live the way he wanted.

A new life awaited him.    


End file.
